The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for identifying at least one object by means of contactless information transfer.
The localization and identification of electrical devices or electronic equipment, by way of example, is difficult particularly when a large number of such devices are present within a facility, such as in a hospital, for example. Various approaches for localization and identification have been developed on the basis of this problem. One known approach is inventory control with the aid of inventory lists managed in written fashion. What is disadvantageous in this case is that managing these inventory lists is very labor-intensive and the inventory lists cannot be used to monitor the inventoried objects if the objects change their position.
A further approach uses barcodes and corresponding barcode scanners in order to identify and localize electrical devices within a facility, for example. In this case, an object can be localized and identified by scanning in a corresponding barcode fitted on the object. What is advantageous is that barcode scanners are generally portable. However, difficulties in monitoring with the aid of this barcode-based system arise when a change in the position of the objects has taken place after the last scanning operation. What is likewise disadvantageous is that registering objects is sometimes associated with the labor-intensive step of finding the objects within a facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,776 presents a method and an apparatus for identifying, localizing and/or monitoring an object, wherein the object has a connection unit that is connected to a receptacle unit for at least one reason other than identifying, localizing and/or monitoring the object, wherein the identification, localization and/or monitoring comprise at least the steps of:    a) attaching a transponder to the connection unit,    b) attaching a contactless reading unit having a reading range to the receptacle unit,    c) reading information from the transponder with the aid of the reading unit if the transponder is in the reading range of the reading unit, and    d) evaluating the information read by the reading unit in order to identify, localize and/or monitor the object.
A specific problem of identification arises in the monitoring of patch panels that are required for data exchange in data networks. In this case, the data networks serve the purpose of connecting a relatively large number of workstations and/or active devices, such as e.g. telecommunication means. The data networks usually have central distribution points, often embodied as distribution cabinets. Said distribution cabinets generally comprise so-called patch panels, wherein the patch panels in turn have a plurality of patch connections, also called patch sockets. In order, then, to interconnect for example a plurality of users and/or active devices such as e.g. telephones, individual patch sockets or individual active devices are connected to a second patch socket. This is done with the aid of patch cables having so-called patch plugs at one or at both ends, which patch plugs can be plugged into a patch socket. The patch cables are generally eight-core, flexible and have a length of approximately 0.5 m to 5 m. In the case of copper cables, the plugs are generally so-called RJ45 plugs; optical fibers are fabricated with various plugs.
When the data network configuration is altered, for example when workstations are moved, it is sometimes necessary to make changes to the patch lengths. Since the patch plugs or patch cables are not individually identified, altering the patch lengths leads to problems, particularly in large data networks. Firstly, there are a large number of patch cables present, which can in part overlap. Furthermore, patch lengths that are no longer required in part may nevertheless be connected or patched. Overall, the clarity in the monitoring of patch panels thus decreases, which sometimes leads to erroneous and/or time-intensive implementations of the alterations of the patch lengths.
DE 102 44 304 B3 discloses an arrangement for monitoring patch panels at distribution points in data networks, which comprises patch cables that can be plugged into connections in the patch panels by means of plugs, wherein both plugs per patch cable are equipped with a respective transponder, which furthermore comprises readers with reader coils, wherein each connection in a patch panel is equipped with a reader coil or with a reader, and wherein the readers are data-connected to an evaluation unit. In this case, the reader/transponder system serves for identifying the patch cables. The transponders contain an individual identifier, such that each plug connection can be identified. By means of a suitable management system it can furthermore be ensured that only a specific patch cable can be plugged into a specific patch socket of the patch panel. The high structural outlay and the large space requirement prove to be disadvantageous for this arrangement. The arrangement of the reader coils, in particular, requires a very large amount of space. What is likewise disadvantageous is that starting from a specific spatial proximity, the transponders mutually influence one another and can thus lead to erroneous identifications.